


Stunky

by Trainer_Kyng



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral, Other, Pokephilia, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainer_Kyng/pseuds/Trainer_Kyng





	Stunky

“I’ve been having some trouble with my Stunky.” Your teammate shuffled a little in the doorway, holding the Pokéball that contained her Pokémon out toward you. “She’s super aggressive! No matter what I do, I can’t get her to calm down…” she chews on her lip nervously, glancing around before leaning in toward you a bit. “I did what Kyng suggested, but it seemed to make it worse.”

You reach out to take the ball and roll it around in your hand a bit. “So you want me to tame her?”

“If you can!” She glanced away. “Kyng said you’re really good at ‘training’ Pokémon, and your Salandit is super relaxed…”

You shrug and nod. “Alright. I’ll get her back to you later, hopefully in a more agreeable mood.”

The grunt nods and scampers away while you shut the door and head to the kitchen to get a couple berries to tempt the rowdy Pokémon with before you go to sit on the couch.

You release her Stunky, and immediately, the angry Pokémon hisses and recoils from you, turning like it might try to spray you.

“Knock that off.” You offer it one of the treats as casually as you can. You’re used to rowdy Pokémon by now. Your teammates keep bringing them to you for help, curtesy of your roommate singing your praises.

Stunky looks over you cooly for a moment, deciding it’s okay to take the berry you’ve offered her from your hand. She retreats a bit, sitting oddly on her hindquarters to munch on the snack.

“Been giving your trainer some trouble, huh?”

The Stunky glances at you, huffs, then continues to gnaw on the berry, decidedly ignoring you.

“Stunky, I’m talking to you.” You reach over and take the half-eaten berry from it. “Why are you being such a nuisance to your trainer?”

The Pokémon whines and tries to swipe the berry back, making an irritated noise when you hold it out of her reach. “Nuh uh. You get this back when you start to be nicer.”

She seems to think about this for a moment before laying on her side, then rolling on her back to show you her belly, another whine escaping her.

You give her back the berry, then move to rub her tummy, pleased that she doesn’t bite at your fingers as the card through her rough fur.

“See, when you’re a good girl, you can have all sorts of treats.” You coo at her, sliding your fingers down her stomach to gently rub at her hips.

She chirrs a little at that, looking over her treat at you, her tail curling up toward her body a bit.

“You like treats, right?” You calmly rub your way down further, gently running a finger over the puffy lips of her sex.

Stunky abandons her treat when you continue to tease her pussy, spreading her legs for you with another small noise.

You sit beside her on the floor, gently sliding a finger inside her tight channel, and her tail shoots out straight while she tosses her head back. She’s already pleasantly wet, and she continues to squirm and make little noises as you pump your finger in and out of her sex.

When you add a second finger, she squeaks and shudders, her little body easily accepting the intrusion. You continue to work her pussy open, scissoring your fingers inside her a bit.

“See what happens when you’re a good girl?” You coo at her, bringing your other hand up to rub her tummy as you finger her, trying to keep her calm. “If you promise to be good for your trainer, I’ll give you an even better treat.”

Stunky’s little claws wrap around your hand on her belly and she shivers again, staring you in the eyes as she lets out a small trill of agreement.

You press a third finger into her little pussy and she trills again, her tail thrashing as you loosen her up in preparation for your cock.

When you pull your fingers out of her to unzip your shorts, Stunky stands up and raises her tail to you, letting you see the soaked pussy between her legs squeezing around nothing.

You sit back against the couch and show her your cock, bouncing it a little in your hand to tease her. “Another treat for you, but first you have to give me one.”

The Stunky makes a face you can only describe as a pout before she turns to face you, her little mouth immediately going for your dick.

She licks up the length of it while you hold it steady for her, covering your cock in her saliva before she tentatively opens her mouth enough to take the head of your cock in her mouth.

You guide her gently with your other hand on the back of her head, cooing praises at her the whole time she slicks your dick up.

After a little while, you pull her mouth off your cock and guide her to turn around again, lifting her tail up.

“You were very good…” You tell her, gently rubbing the head of your cock over her pussy lips. “Are you ready for your treat?”

Stunky crouches down in front of you, raising her ass higher for you, and trills happily, clearly wanting what you’re giving.

You ease the tip of your cock into her tight entrance while her nails scrape the carpet and her little body shakes below you.

With a hand on her back, you push her hips down to take more of your cock until she’s at capacity. You can feel her little pussy squeezing around you when you start to bounce her hips on yours.

“That’s a good girl.” You encourage her with gentle petting, while rolling your hips up to meet her movements. You make sure she’s never empty for long, picking up the pace when you feel like she’s ready for more.

Stunky squeaks and squeals below you, actively pushing her hips back to meet you. Every few minutes, her little body is wracked with shudders and you’re pleased to know she’s enjoying this just as much as you are.

Soon you can feel yourself getting ready to come, and you thrust up into her harder while you speak.

“Are you going to be a good girl from now on?”

She squeaks in agreement, her pussy tightening around you.

“Are you going to listen to your trainer?”

You get the same sound again and you let yourself go, shoving into her deep as you fill the little Pokémon up with your cum.

The rest of the time you have her, she’s incredibly docile, brushing up against you and squeaking happily.

When you take her back to her trainer, she greets the Grunt with a happy noise and nuzzles up against her.

“Wow! She’s like a different Stunky! Thanks again, Nero!” Your teammate picks up her partner and carries her off, promising to tell the other grunts who to talk to if they need help with their Pokémon.


End file.
